logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AmazingTLM
TLMtalkpage >> This is a talk page for help the contributing the way, But you can reply me here if problems. Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:PTV fastforward.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Snelfu (talk) 05:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Destiny Cable Sorry, can't delete that. A quick Google search turned up a Wikipedia article with that logo on it. It's authentic. RE: Inactivity Hi TheLogoMaster, I am not active because I have lost interest in Wikia and my focus has shifted to my offline life. However, I did make sure that I left Logopedia in good hands, with trustworthy and interested administrators. Every few months or weeks I generally check back to see what's new on Logopedia, however I try not to interfere with too much since I am no longer active in the community. Thank you for asking, and feel free to contact me if you would like (sorry if I don't respond for a few weeks, I don't generally check my talk page too often). Have a good day. :--Alxeedo TALK 14:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Pages Can you recreate the Midway Games/Other page? And on your user page, can you add LogoLine? '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 14:52, August 27, 2013 (UTC)' :That page never existed in the first place. Information about SVGs Please note that if you get a PNG image on an SVG without changing anything, it is still has the raster graphics in them. I will check those SVGs, and revert your edits. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 23:00, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, SVGs should be vector graphics. Rasters won't be anti-aliased above the original file size, vectors will. ::Please How do I vectorizing SVGs? Welove 00:19, 9/28/2013 :::You can manually re-trace using Inkscape. You can also open a PDF document that has vector data of a logo with Inkscape, get that logo in a separate, new file and save that separate file to any extension that has ".svg". --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 01:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Rollback rights granted. :) :Thank you. :) Welove ✉ (the founder of pinoyark / tvlistpedia) 15:13, 10-25-2013 YEAH! IT'S NOVEMBER! It's November 1, 2013. In the Philippines. I created this: Logopedia:Recent logos/November 2013. :) Welove ✉ (the founder of pinoyark / tvlistpedia) 16:07, 10-31-2013 Unblock templates You're not an administrator here, so you probably shouldn't be making administrative templates. I'm not the only admin here, and it doesn't look like you communicated with everyone else. :OK, I'm not an admin. I'll make more 3000 edits to become an admin. TheLogoMasterTalk 21:58, 11-4-2013 Stub template The stub template is a standard wiki maintenance template and will not be deleted. A page with the current logo and no previous ones is probably a stub, unless no previous logos exist (due to being a recently founded company for example). TDWiki was from 2, almost 3 years ago so I don't really remember the motive for the ban anymore. DOAWK wasn't really a ban, but more of me quitting the wiki do to me no longer having any intreset in the wiki.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 22:40, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Tourism logo Since everything is about logo here, do tourism logo count as well? Miyanlove (talk) 04:07, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Visual Editor I'm sorry, but I'm going to be disabling Visual Editor now. We've been testing it for almost a month, and I have noticed a lot of images are being placed right aligned - and you have to go to source editor to correct it to center. In short, it's incompatible with our image guidelines. Ju7641 Ju made a sockpuppet account, called Ju1760. But don't worry, I mentioned his name on sockpuppet infestations. I've also added a Sockpuppet notice template on both accounts' profile page. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 19:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Uploads As you wanted to know, makes you upload 9 image files or less. I would say using that to do that. I use it a lot of times. It's up to you if you want to use it. (talk) ( ) 19:10, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Flagpedia I created a new wiki! Come to see this wiki!http://www.flagpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Flagpedia Dan Oregon (talk) 13:48, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Unblock accepted Create the Unblock accepted template. Dan Oregon (talk) 12:11, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey! To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself. I feel drawn back here sometimes, and I guess this is one of those times. I do not plan on returning to my former administrative duties, however I would like to take up editing for a little while as I see fit. No plans on making any dramatic "un-retirement" or anything like that though. Thanks for reaching out. :) Alxeedo TALK 22:42, March 8, 2017 (UTC)